Bold, Bad, and Dangerous yet oh so Lovely
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: XUpdatedXNaru never thought she would change, but also make him desire her. Yet, she didn't know what she was capable of. What was hidden inside her all along. With a whip and claws no one dare to tame her, but will Naru see this and take a chance to do it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alexiadreamer15: I just made this story since it been a long time since I updated and don't worry I will update my other stories too. I hope you enjoy and review please because I would like to see what you think about my ! **__**J**_

Chapter 1:

Who would thought I would of died at a such of an early age?

Did I plan for this?

Well, you might assume that I died, but no it wasn't my time to leave this world. My name is Mai Taniyama and I work at Shibuya Research Physic Team. I work with Ayako a self-claimed priestess. Bou-san a ex Monk and John a holy priest. The flirty yet annoying medium, Masako. The icicle giant who controls Shikis and consider as a uncle, Lin. Finally my hot "favorite" narcissist Naru. You probably think I would go all fan girl on Naru, but oh how wrong you are. I use to be like that, but this is my story of my rebirth.

My rebirth as Catwoman.

Chapter 1: Beginning

Mai Pov:

"Mai tea," yet again I burst through the door late for my job. Naru glared at me for being late, but he sure did let me know when he wanted his tea. Without a word said I went to make him his tea. I put the pot on the stove thinking quietly to myself. "Every since Naru rejected me we started pretending like it never happened," I thought frowning. How could he think I loved his brother and not him.

The kettle pot ringed loudly in my ears and I poured it in seven little tea cups. I took one of the tea cups out to take it to Naru, but as I opened the door I was greeted by a crushing hug. "Bou-san, can't breath!," my muffled voice said and immediately the pressure was lifted off me by Ayako who swung her purse at Bou-san's head. "Ouch! Damn it you old hag!," Ayako screamed at him in rage swinging her purse at him again.

Bou-san, wanting to egg her own haughtily responded back each time he was insulted. Like always John tried to calm them down, but I was starting to get a headache. I gently rubbed my temples, "Hey everyone your teas in the kitchen." I looked down surprisingly finding the tea in my hand unharmed. I sighed in relief as I didn't have to make some more.

Everyone smiled at me and excitedly shuffled to go into the kitchen., but the two arguing monk and priestess got stuck in the door when they both went through the small door at the same time. "Hey you bastard, have you ever head the gentlemen always let the woman go first!," Bou-san rolled his eyes at her.

"You're a woman," Ayako shrieked in outrage and Lin sighed quietly. He pushed them in and I frowned finding something wrong. "Where is that annoying medium, Masako," I knew she was here because she always leave this nasty stench everywhere she goes. I went to knock on the door, but didn't as I heard hush voices.

I peered through the window and I felt my heart shatter as long as my spirit. There was Naru standing there lip locked with Masako. I stumbled back as my eyes blurred with tears. Why? Why her? I kept asking myself. I released a shaky breath and wiped my tears away.

No, I will not let them see me this way. I put on my poker face and knocked on the door. "Here Naru," I said quietly. "Mai-," I slammed the door shut feeling the sadness and rage in my heart. I sat in my desk quietly all day ignoring everyone, even when we had received a case. I even stayed quiet the whole day and Naru came out ready to leave.

"Mai, lock up the office when you leave," he said holding out a pair of keys. "Hn," I replied taking the keys from him, but what I didn't see was the frown on his face as he left. Hours later I locked the doors with a heavy heart and walked through the street. The wind blew harshly against my skin sending shivers throughout my body.

"Somehow I feel lonely, but also so caged up," I thought, but then a shrill scream cut through the peaceful silence of the night. My eyes widen in fear, "Naru…" I shook my head at my ridiculous thought. Naru wouldn't even care. I walked quietly into the dark alley from which I head the scream. I peered into the dark alley and saw a small little girl surrounded by a crowd of lustful men.

They pulled on her dress and she screamed again. I ran over to them and covered the girl with my body. "Don't you dare touch her!," I yelled, but I was really on the inside shaking in fear. "This ugly bitch obviously don't know how to respect her elders!," this fat guy said laughing along with the other guys.

He grabbed my hair throwing me on the ground and I winced at the pain. "Lets teach her a lesson then….," a lot of guys crowded around me and started beating me. It hurt so me that I was struggling to keep conscious.

"Naru…."

The last thing I saw was a girl with sorrowful eyes looking at me before I blacked out.

Little girl POV:

I saw the woman that tried to save me from this fate die. I laid on the ground with my clothes ripped into shreds dieing, but I couldn't leave like this. I saw my cat, Allusion mewing sadly at us. "Allusion, please her and tell her I am sorry," I whispered as I started coughing up blood.

Allusion walked on top of the girl that saved me. He leaned down taking a breath in and leaned down to her mouth releasing it. I too released my breath that I was holding and I realized it was the last one before I died.

I died knowing she will be the one.

Mai POV:

I gasped for air like a newborn baby and many things were different. First of all I thought dieing was seeing heaven, but all I saw was nothing. Second of all why am I still alive and what is this cat doing staring at me?

My hair fell into my face and was mingled with mud. My clothes was filthy from all the rain and the dirt. I looked into the cat eyes and finally realized why it was staring at me. "You must be the one that saved me…," I looked at his collar.

"Allusion"

He mewed sadly at me and rubbed gently against my hand. "Poor little girl must have had a family and yet I was to useless to save her."

"**Useless you say? If you are what you say then why don't you change yourself?"**

"Huh? Who said that," I said confused and Allusion scratched at my foot. "Oh, come here kit," I said picking him up in my arms and I looked back down keeping in mind that the little girl needed a proper burial. My eyes widen and I gasped. Where did she go? Her clothes were here, but her body wasn't. A piece of paper was on top of her clothes and I read it.

"Alice"

~NEXT MORNING~

_RING_

_RING_

_RIN-_

"Ugh, stupid clock," I muttered as the clock broke into pieces against the wall. I rolled over in the bed and stared at the clock. It was five in the morning which an hour from the time Naru wanted me and the others at his office ready. I closed my eyes and suddenly remembered the night before. "So now I am Catwoman now, Allusion," he licked my fingertips happily and I smirked deviously. "As Catwoman, I need to act my part," I thought getting up and looking through my clothes.

"Here it is," I said in a sing song voice. I went into the restroom and showered getting ready. I changed into my black leather pants that hugged my waist and curves. A white blouse that had a see through cloth over a silky white cloth. The blouse was v-necked and hugged my chest. I walked out of my bathroom twirling around for Allusion to see. "How is this," Allusion mewed and I giggled in delight.

"It's show time!"

Naru Pov:

I couldn't sleep at all last night.

"_Because you were worried about Mai," Gene said._

"It's not that! Mai just walked in the wrong time and misunderstood what was going on!," I said feeling frustrated with my twin brother. I didn't like Mai like that, but I don't even care about Masako.

"_But you do care for Mai"_

"Whatever that is not what I am talking about," I thought angrily, but then a hand shook my shoulder. I looked up to see a worried Lin. "Naru, are you okay?," he asked me and I sighed saying I was okay. I looked at my watch and say it was six thirty in the morning. Where the hell is she! Mai was suppose to be hear thirty minutes ago.

"_Well, someone seem worried!," Gene said snickering loudly in my head. _

"I have no choice, but to worry about her! She is the only one I lov-get my tea from!," I thought inwardly blushing when I noticed I was about to say more than was suppose to be a secret.

"_Mai is coming! Mai is coming!"_

"_5"_

"_4"_

"_3"_

"_2"_

"Wha-"

"_She's here!"_

Right on time the door slammed open and in came Mai. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING!," I thought screaming on the inside, but I still had my emotionless façade. "Sorry I am late, Naru," I didn't even respond or hear her because I will still staring at the clothes that clung to her body like a second skin.

"Naru?," she said waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh?," I said coolly and she looked at me annoyed. "I said I am sorry I am late. Do you want some tea," Mai said crossing her arms and I smirked at her.

"Mai tea," she snorted at me and walked toward the kitchen. "Yeah Yeah I am going," I watched her walk away and saw how her hips swayed side to side. I licked my suddenly dry lips as I watched them move back and forth. I never noticed she had that much curves. I shook my head trying to free myself from her captive haze that she put me in.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

_**Alexiadreamer15: Thanks for reading and I had not updated in such a long time! Please review I would love to hear what you have to say about my story! J 3**_


	2. Chapter 2:Temptation

_**Alexiadreamer15: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I finish my homework. Thank you everyone for reading and make sure to review please. I would like to see what you think of this chapter, so enjoy please! XD**_

**Chapter 2: Temptations**

**Mai Pov:**

"I want to ride with Naru," Masako exclaimed clinging onto his arm. Naru pulled his arm away from her and looked at her coldly, "Hara-san, I need to talk to Mai about something so you will ride with John and the others."

"**Nyaaah! He's mine!"**

I winced in pain as a shrilled voice ranged through my head. "Who the heck are you?," I thought wondering who was that mysterious yet bold voice.

"**I'm you! Well, the hidden part of you. Now since you are Catwoman you awaken me. It's like two people in one body and we can switch anytime you want to. Just call me Kat"**

"I can't believe this," I said down right confused. "You can't take over my body since you are my conscious.

"**Don't believe me little Mai. How about this"**

Suddenly I couldn't control my body and I was flung into Naru's body. "What the- Argh!," I thought feeling embarrassed. This is what I didn't plan out to happen! **"Hmm, Naru you wanted to talk to me! I wonder what it could be about," **I couldn't believe I just said that mainly that Kat said that. Naru shivered in my seductive voice as I rubbed gentle circles on the back of his spine.

"Mai-"

"Yashura is here!," a loud voice said interrupting Naru. Naru glared at Yashura for being so loud.

"Sorry boss I'm late!," he apologized, but then stopped when he saw me. "Holy sh-," he started to say, but was pushed to the side by Bou-san. "What the hell are you wearing!," Bou-san shouted pulling off his jacket to cover me up. "Leave her alone Monk! She is twenty years old and is her own woman!," Ayako yelled hitting him. Bou-san glared at her. When they were about to argue a cold voice cut them off, "this is a office not a jungle." They shut their mouths and looked at each. Their eyes widen when they realized how close their faces seem to be. They blushed and I rolled my eyes at them.

Bou-san and Ayako were made for each other. It was not hard to tell that they had feelings for each other, even a blind person could see it. "Naru, it's time to get going," Lin quiet voice said alerting us. I grinned stretching my arms and hopped into the van full of equipment. "Mai, this case we are working with is not like any other case we solved," Naru said looking at me with disappointment at my excitement.

So was the Urdo case, but I didn't dare to say that out loud. Instead I let him talk, "Alice Nightmare, a girl of five lived in a very abusive family. Her parents beat her ever chance they got since her birth "ruined" their marriage. Her mother, Ami was pregnant again with a baby boy. She was so happy that she was finally getting what she wanted. That Kami-sama had finally blessed her. While through her pregnancy Ami Nightmare had a miscarriage one day. She blamed Alice for her miscarriage and took it out on her. The father, Takutso did also, but will always say having a daughter as a heir of his company was a disgrace. One following morning both parents was found dead at the end of the stair case and Alice was unconscious barely breathing through her beaten body."

My eyes grew sad and I clenched my hands in fury. Alice, the same girl that I saw died in the alley way didn't deserve this. Was fate so against this little girl on living her life. I closed my eyes feeling the tiredness of thinking so much consume me and fell asleep.

"Alice… where are you now?"

_**I looked down at my body to see that I was wearing a white dress. It flapped against the wind and I looked around my surroundings. I was in a forest with lost of trees and rocks. "Where am I?," I thought turning around, but then a huge breeze rushed past me and fell down to the ground. "Alice," I said seeing her on the forest ground crying. **_

_**I bent down to pull her up, but then she got up on her knees looking at me. "It's not fair," she kept on whispering hugging herself and I raised an eyebrow. "What's not fair Alice?," she didn't say anything, but gasped in horror. **_

"_**They are coming!," she screamed getting up on her little bruised feet and started running away. I chased after her with a very fast speed thanks to my new cat abilities, but something about her seem inhuman. I couldn't catch her, but she was very much ahead of me and I lost sight of her. I kept on running straight forward and to my fear I saw her cornered by a lot of dogs on a edge of a cliff. **_

_**I growled at the scene and my eyes narrowed into slits. None of them cared to hear me as the dogs growled viciously at her and she backed up in fear closer to the edge of the cliff. The red eye dogs lunged at her and she cried out, "It's not fair! I am not Alice!." **_

_**She fell off the cliff forever lost in the murky waters below. The dogs turned to me and growled at me, but I didn't back away in fear. My finger nails sharpened into claws and the dogs lunged at me blindly. I slashed at them and each one them cried out bleeding heavily as they fell of the cliff. I fell to my knees as tears slipped down my cheeks. **_

_**None of this should have happen. I couldn't stop my tears as they feel to the green grass below me. **_

"_**Mai"**_

"_**Mai"**_

"_**Mai"**_

**Naru Pov:**

"Mai"

"Mai"

"Mai"

I took her into my arms and frowned at how cold she was when she was crying. I wiped away her tears as she still kept on sleeping. "Idiot what is wrong with you?," I said quietly as I soothing her. She sighed in my arms snuggling in them purring. I didn't care how close she was, but as long she wasn't awake to see this I was fine. I buried my nose into her hair and smelt the lovely scent she gave off.

Vanilla and tea.

"We are here, Naru," Lin said pulling the car to a stop and I noticed a small smile on his face as he gazed at us. I opened the door of the van and got out with Mai in my arms. Our client Misami Tachi smiled at us in welcome. John looked at me curiously, but so did the others. I ignored them and asked our client where everything was at. "My son, Takaito will show you where you base and rooms at," she said pointing to a boy coming out of the mansion doors. The boy could be consider handsome with his golden blonde bed hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He walked up to them and immediately when he saw Mai he grinned. I looked at him and then finally noticed who he was staring at.

He is was staring at **MY **Mai!

TO BE CONTINUED…..

_**Alexiadreamer15: Thank you everyone for reading. With a lot of reviews it really encourage me to keep on writing. So, review review review! If you are confused, you will have to see in the next chapters on how everything comes together and connects. Next chapter will still be in Naru point of view. Thanks! XD**_


	3. STOP THE REMOVAL OF FANFICS

Fanfiction is now cleansing and getting rid of M rated fics, but also other fanfics too. I know you all don't want that to happen, so everyone sign the petition: .

Spread the petition around through updates of your own stories. They need 50,000 signatures and about right now we got 36,900 signatures! :D

I will update as soon as I can, but the reasons I am updating late is because I was being lazy and I was really tired.

**Remember: SPREAD THE PETITION AND STOP THE OUTRAGOUS MOVEMENT FANFICTION OWNERS ARE DOING! SAVE ! **

**GET YOUR FRIENDS AND MORE FRIENDS TO SIGN THE PETITION. **

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


	4. Chapter 3

**Alexiadreamer15: I finally updated this story and I am sorry I took too long! It really took me a long time to type up this chapter from my notebook. To sign the petition the website is petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net. Spread the news to sign this petition, please. Make sure you also review.**

**Chapter 3: Jealously and truth**

**Naru POV:**

He was staring at **MY **Mai!

His gaze locked on to mine. I could tell from the look in his eyes that his ego was as big as Japan. I could care less about his about his pompous ego; I will not let this predator near my innocent Mai. I looked over at my team and rolled my eyes at the remainder of females. Ayako and Hara-san gushed at the pompous blonde_** (A/N: Not John)**_. At least my Mai is not like that and will be the one to see through his sorry acting.

The handsome blonde, Takaito finally decided to address us. "Good evening everyone; I will be glad to show everyone to where they will be staying and working at," I nearly growled at Taka- the pompous bastard for leering at my assistant. My gripped tightened on her, until I heard a snuffled groan.

**Mai POV:**

I groaned as I felt a strong headache come on. As soon as I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't in the car anymore, I was in the place I didn't like at all. It was the same place that I was in my dream. "Mai, it is about time that you finally awoken," Naru's cool voice threw me off guard. What the hell was I doing in his arms? Well, it isn't that I didn't like it. It was just that I didn't expect it, but I should have since Masako is burning holes into the back of my head.

I looked away blushing. "It is not my fault that I didn't get enough sleep," I lied and thought he would believe me. His face leaned close to my face and I turned red even more. Naru put his forehead on to mine, but why do I feel dizzy all of the sudden. I wasn't sick, so could it be that I love- No! Love should be considered as a taboo word for me. Love is what got my heart broken. My headache wasn't helping as he pressed his face closer to mine.

My legs seem to feel like they were turning into jelly and I stumbled clumsily away from him. When I was about to fall over, somebody steady me from behind. I turned my head to look and a sharp pain ran across my head. Immediately I knew who it was.

"_BISHIES! I SEE A BLONDE BISHOUNEN!"_

"Kat…I thought you were part of my freaky imagination," I angrily replied in my head. I could mentally feel her grinning at me mischievously.

"_You mean your seductive imagination, which includes all of those good looking bishounen men_ surrounding you"

I frowned, "Bishounen men? What are you talking about? I don't see any bishounen men, well except for one."

"_Oh my dear counterpart, how naïve can you be! Lin, John, and my smexy man Naru are the bishies! Including the blonde that is trying to get your attention"_

I nearly gagged, "Him, that man may look like a typical bishounen, but he kind of seem off. What I mean is that he seems to be like that kind of creeps who would go into your bedroom and stare at you while you sleep."_**(A/N: He He Edward Cullen!)**_

I sighed as she kept on babbling on, "Good bye Kat! I think we talked enough." Kat stuck her tongue out at me.

"_You say that now, but I'll be back!"_

**Naru POV:**

Why the hell is she just standing there for? She was just staring at that pompous bastard for eight minutes straight!

"_Somebody see jealous!"_

I mentally glared at my brother, "So!"

"_So, you totally love her!"_

"Yes I do and I hate when men try to take her away. Mai belong to me and should never date any other males," I growled as I saw the pompous bastard rubbing her arm as a 'greeting'. I pulled her away from the man; I shall never use his proper name, so his name to me is pompous bastard. "Show us where our base and sleeping room are at," I coldly demanded. The pompous bastard glared right back at me annoyed, "This way." My team and I all followed after him. Misaki's son showed us where our rooms where at and then to our base.

"Lin and Ayako go unpack the equipment," they all looked at me shocked. I usually send Mai to unpack the equipment with Lin, but there was no way in hell I would let her out of my sight. "Hara-san and Takigawa-san go record the temperatures of all the rooms. Mai go make me some tea and John go with her," they didn't move at first, but they soon did after I glared at them to get moving. They all scattered out of the room leaving me by myself. I thought about the few days ago when Mai changes kept on affecting me physically and emotionally.

"_Too bad you can't have her"_

I mentally raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"_Remember Mai-chan saw you lip locked with Hara-san. You also rejected her when she confessed to you"_

I scowled at him, "I know I screwed up-"

"_You mean fucked up and you probably have a hard time bringing her closer to you"_

I mentally winced at the truth my brother spoke. "Whatever, but I am still not giving her up," I grumbled. Suddenly, I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes to see Lin. "Naru it is time for lunch," he said going back to monitoring the computers. I nodded toward him in a thankful manner. I walked through the halls to get to the dining room, but suddenly it got really cold. I knew someone was here with me and I looked behind myself. There stood behind me was a little girl. She had a frightful expression and exclaimed, "It's not fair! I am not Alice!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If you are not Alice, then who are you?," I softly said to calm the girl down. It didn't work, the little girl only shivered. "I don't know…Ah!," she screamed in fright as something dragged her around to another hall way. I followed the bloodied trail left behind determined to get my answers. Most of when is this trail going to end? I ponder the question while I trailed after it, but I bumped into something. "Boss, are you okay?," Bou-san asked pulling me up. I was about to tell him that I was fine, but when I looked back down at the trail it wasn't there.

"I think he seems to be feeling well and must be tired," Ayako answered walking up to the pair with Hara-san right behind her. Bou-san rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking to you old woman!." Masako rolled her eyes at them. She looked at me with a hopeful grin as her eyes clearly reminded me about the moment in the office. I grunted to myself and scooted away from her. I looked back at her telling her through my eyes mentally that the kiss meant nothing. I didn't like her and it was all a mistake. I hoped Hara-san understood what I meant.

Maskao understood me, but looked at me clearly saying she will not give up on me. She didn't wait for my answer as she strolled into the dining room and then into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as both Bou-san and Ayako were trying to get through the door the same time. "I am not going to go through this again old man," Ayako said pushing, but Bou-san pushed back. "Ladies first!," Ayako yelled at him, but he growled back at her. "I am sorry, but I am finding it really hard to convince myself that there is a woman standing right next to me," Bou-san retorted and I growled feeling very annoyed.

I really don't have time for their love quarrels, so I pushed them both in at the same time. I sat in my seat at the table as they got off of each other from the floor. I looked up from my seat to find someone sitting across from me. To my displeasure and disgust, it was the pompous bastard, Misaki's son.

**Mai POV:**

I was so quietly making Naru's tea, until Masako strolled in. John-san raised an eyebrow as Masako stormed past him to get to me. She snatched a cup of tea from me and I hissed at her. What the hell crawled up her ass and died? "I will deliver Naru's tea to him," she announced glaring at me before she turned to leave. Me being the good person I was tried to warn her, but on a second though I let her go. After all this what she deserves for being an ice cold bitch.

Luckily I had an extra tea cup made for him and put in my secret ingredient that makes it taste so good. "John-san lets go," I purred happily and he walked behind me into the dining room. Everyone was seated in their rightful chairs except for Masako, who was the one setting up the table. John-san sat next to Misaki, so it was only Masako and I left standing. Masako and I stared at each other as we soon realized there only two seats left. One next to Naru and the other was next to Takaito. There was no way I was about to sit next to that creeper. We raced to sit next to Naru and I stuck my foot out to trip her.

I raced to the seat next to Naru and sat down. Masako held on to the table ledge to steady herself. She glared at me hatefully and gradually sat next to Takaito holding her tea cup. Suddenly a sly smile slide across her face, "Naru, here is the tea I made for you," I held back a smile as I knew that she lied. Naru took a taste of her tea, but then spit it back out in the cup. "This is disgusting Hara-san. Did you even taste it before you delivered this to me?," he coldly glared at her. Masako shrunk back in her seat glaring at me for herself getting humiliated. I shrugged my shoulders at her; I did try to warn her that I didn't finish the tea enough (adding the secret ingredient).

"Here Naru, I made your tea," I smiled gleefully as he sipped it in relief. "Hara-san next time leave the tea making to my assistant only," he replied eating his dinner. I dug into my food feeling a small victory over Masako. Everybody ate their food quietly until I could feel somebody leg rubbing against my own. My ear twitched to catch the moment of movement. I sneaked a peek at Takaito, who looked quite proud of himself. I pretended to like it as I raised my foot and stomped on his foot. I caught the sound of a silenced whimper from Takaito, but it seem like nobody noticed it as they continue on to eat.

**Kat POV:**

I am so bored as a freaking rock. Literally, everything is so pitch black in here. "At least my counterpart could have imagined a huge bedroom with stuff in it," I grumbled. I picked and probed at the darkness around me, until a huge screen popped up showing a scene. I watched everyone leave to go to their rooms and I found out that Naru was right next to us. An evil grin appeared on my face, "I have a very great idea!." My cat tail swished happily as I watched my counterpart get ready for bed. I purred in delight as I am one step there on getting my counterpart with Naru.

It totally blows my ego when they can't simply tell each other their feelings. I am totally going to get an ear load for doing this, but it will be worth it for my pride and dignity. I waited patiently for her to fall asleep and when she did, I took over her body. I stretched like a cat after they took their nap and opened my sharp pupil golden eyes. My appearance became more dominate over Mai, so I was glad that everyone was asleep to not take notice of them. I cringed as I looked down to see what my counterpart, Mai put on our body. She put on an old grandma looking nightgown. I immediately knew what I needed to do, "First, I need to get rid of this horrid nightgown." I slipped on a ''revealing'' blue baby doll nightgown, which I thought looked very seductive on me.

My tailed swished from behind and my ears twitched as I blushed as I thought of my plan. He won't be able to resist us now! I silently opened my door and slid into the room next to mine. I snickered quietly to myself and thought it was totally going to be worth it. I snuggled into the bed and immediately a strong pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist. I was pressed against a hard chest and gave back control to Mai.

**Mai POV:**

I opened my eyes as the light shined down on me. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes and stretched, but then I couldn't. I realized too late who arms I was sleeping in. Naru woke up and looked at me blankly. I looked at myself too, but then only came into conclusion on how I got here looking like this.

"Kat did you do this?," I thought angrily, but mostly embarrassed. I could tell she heard me, but choose to ignore me.

"Kat-," I warned her, but I grew even angrier when she started singing.

"_When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly  
>I pimp to be beat<br>Walkin down the street in my new lafreak  
>Yeah<br>This is how I roll  
>Animal print pants, out of control<br>It's Redfoo with the big ass fro  
>And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo!<em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out.!<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out.!<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me,<br>I got passion in my pants,  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<br>I'm sexy and I know it (x2)  
><em>

_Yeah  
>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks (what)  
>This is how I roll,<br>C'mon ladies, it's time to go.  
>We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what)_

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out.<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me,<br>I got passion in my pants,  
>And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)<br>I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Check it out, check it out:  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah!_

_Do the wiggle man,  
>I do the wiggle man,<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out (out, out, out, out, out, out, out)<br>I'm sexy and I know it."_

"Kat, I am going to kill you!"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Alexiadreamer15: Sexy and I know it BY: LMFAO! :D Make sure to review, review! **

**Word count is 2,639**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alexiadreamer15: I know it been a long time that I have updated, but I really didn't have enough time. I am running out of ideas for this story and you guys can help, that will be greatly appreciated. The song does not belong to me. Enjoy the chapter and review please. **

**Mai POV:**

"Kat I am going to kill you!" I thought angrily as I glared at Kat. She stuck her tongue out at me and that only made me angrier.

"_You know you wanted this, Mai"_

I never wanted this! Look at what I am wearing or look at what I am not wearing. I huffed, "No I don't. I don't want to look like some desperate chick after another woman's man." My heart clenched tightly as it protested against what I said. Kat frowned in my mind and shook her head.

"_You mean OUR man, Mai. He belonged to us before that bitch so called claimed him. You know I am right. You can't ignore me because I am the part you are afraid to embrace! It hurts me to see you suffering because of your countless sacrifices. I watched you ever since you were little and you lost so much. When are you going let yourself be happy?" _

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away from me. I was stunned by her words and I had no words to say to her.

She is right….

But I just want him to be happy. "Ever since I was rejected, my heart shattered again like when my parents died. I couldn't stand being around him, but I am still his friend. I will support him foolishly. Wouldn't you do that for the person you truly love? I don't have anything against him and I never will. I admit that it hurts a lot to see them together and if I lose him, I just need to move one," I forced a smile on my face and Kat glared at me.

"_To be happy, it also good to be selfish! Would you look at yourself, my God! Love is means you are willing to sacrifices things for the person you love! Obliviously, you still love him!"_

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain against my forehead. I snapped out of my thoughts and flinched as I came back to reality. I looked up at Naru and gritted my teeth.

"What the hell, Naru!"

I rubbed the spot on my forehead, which he flicked. "You were ignoring me, Mai," he simply said and I rolled my eyes. "No I was not, I just didn't understand asshole language," I said and I saw a smirk slid on his face. I mentally smacked myself to see if my eyes were deceiving me. They were not.

"I surprised you said something so smart at me, I didn't know you could back sass me…..," he said smugly and I glared at him.

Once an asshole, always an asshole.

"….Although you seem to be in my room, for whole another purpose. "

My cheeks flamed red and I walked out of the room. "Kiss my unclothed butt, you arrogant tea loving bastard!" I yelled shamelessly yelled slamming the door behind me.

I slid on to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest. Tears slid down my cheeks as I buried my head into my knees.

"I can't let him go; I still love him"

"_**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

My ears perked up by a soft singing voice. I headed towards the window where it was coming from. I looked down and gasped.

"Alice"

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Her clothes were battered and torn. Bruises marked her deathly white skin as tears of blood rolled down her cheeks. She was looking up at me and staring at me through my eyes. I wheezed when suddenly I felt so much agony. My eyes watered and tears were once again rolling down my cheeks. Was I feeling her pain?

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please, forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Everything was making so much sense and I knew why she was contacting me so much. In a way we were similar. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and sniffed.

"Oh Alice….I want to save you, but how can I when I can't even save myself from my own pain?"

TO BE CONTINUED… …

**Must read:**

**Alexiadreamer15: Thank you for reading. The song belongs to Evanescence, "Missing." I thought the song fit Alice really well. Make sure to review, review. Sorry if this is not long, I am just tired. For my others story that you guys want me to update, I also need ideas for them too please. Thank you bye bye.**


	6. Need Help!

I will be able to update and continue this story, but I need ideas to help to me continue. I just ran out and is having a major writer's block.

Sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with finishing school.

Alexiadreamer15

**Open for ideas!**


End file.
